In wireless communication applications, it is desirable to locate various wireless devices, such as wireless client devices operating in a wireless local area network. In order to locate one or more wireless client devices, multiple wireless access points need to be tuned to the same channel as the target wireless client devices in order to receive transmissions from the target devices. When there are numerous channels on which wireless clients may be operating, and numerous wireless access points in a given deployment, timely obtaining reliable location information for wireless client devices can be challenging.